Oh, how the waves crash
by Theatrics-In-My-Blood
Summary: Valduggery fic in progress. Valkyrie is inconsolable, and Skulduggery doesn't know what he's feeling. As they watch the waves, several secrets come to light... ones that could destroy everything... R&R would be appreciated; this is my first Skulduggery fic, and I'm usually Chiduggery. :
1. Their pain

Valkyrie Cain stood by the pier, watching the waves devour each-other in their ruthless dance. The water was turbulent, and inside, so was she. The wind tore at her hair, and rain pounded at her skin. She looked deep into the sea, gorged herself upon the sight of it, and without even thinking her mind found the place where everything connected.

Unconsciously, she rocked forward on her heels. Her vision swam. She wanted...she wanted to throw herself in. She was a strong girl, but when she was in moods like this, that little self-destructing voice spoke up. She wanted to be at one with the water, to leapt over the rocks like she had when she was little. She wanted to be Stephanie again, because being Valkyrie hurt so much.

She bent her knees and splayed her palms in readiness. She was going to jump as far as she could. Then there was a flash of headlights, and the purr of a Bently. The door slammed, and Skulduggery bolted, grabbing her waist and dragging her from the waters edge. She turned, and he took her shoulders in his gloved hands. If he had eyes, he would have been glaring.

"Valkyrie," he said softly "You were going to jump. What's wrong?"

She gazed back at him hollowly, she reached for words put found none. She looked up at him, helpless.

"Val..." he whispered "_Tell me. Please." _There was desperation in his voice, and his hands gripped her more tightly.

Slowly, she found the strength to speak. Her mind went back to few hours earlier, to that dreadful event at the library. How unlikely, how _unthinkable_ it was, yet how it made perfect sense. She squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn't block the images. They were seared onto the inside of her eyelids, refusing to fade. She choked slightly, but her voice didn't shake when she spoke.

"Fletcher was cheating on me. With China."

Skulduggery didn't say anything, there weren't any words that would suffice. He moved his hands down her arms, then guided her by her elbows to the floor. She collapsed onto his shoulder, and he felt her silent sobs rack her body. He put his arm round her, pulling her closer. He said nothing, but inside he was tearing at himself. How he hated this, hated what couldn't be. He could never tell her how he felt about her, never tell her how she made him feel more alive than he had in decades. She was perfect, and he was but an ugly echo of a man. He was, with the best will in the world, naught but a sharply dressed monster. She could never love him, in his mind.

Slowly, he became aware of her stilling. He relinquished his hold on her, and looked down at his hand, conjuring a flame to dry her tears and the rain water from her cheeks. He gathered his courage, and stared fixedly at his fire.

"Valkyrie. Do you love Fletcher?" he said hoarsely.

She rubbed her eyes, "No. I did, but this has been going on for _months. _It's been going on for ages, Skulduggery, and he's been playing me for a fool this whole time. I... There's no-one I can trust..."

"You can trust me," he replied, his voice stronger than he felt "You can always trust me."

He couldn't resist. Ever so slowly, he reached down and touched her cheek. Her eyes widened with confusion as he leaned in. His face was inches from hers...


	2. Their Uncertainty

He pulled away, and stood up, hiding his face beneath his hat. "I should go," he mumbled "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

He forced himself to walk slowly, though he was aching to flee to the car. Why? Why had he gone and ruined everything? She was going to hate him now, despise him for what he'd just done. After all, he was a _skeleton _for gods sake, he had probably disgusted her. Cursing, he increased his pace, and didn't notice the soft foot-falls behind him.

"Skulduggery"

He turned, Valkyrie walked towards him and took his hands in her. Tears still made fresh tracks down her cheeks, and she was shaking, but to him she had never looked more beautiful. She gave him a long, searching look.

"Skulduggery," she said "It's okay."

"You mean... I don't repulse you?" he asked quietly/

"No." she said "You are the most intelligent, witty, dependable man. You've always been there for me when I needed it, and you've never let me down. You could never repulse me Skulduggery, ever, so don't you dare think that. And..."

She trailed off, stepping closer to him. She rested her hands on his chest, and tilted up his hat. Standing on tip-toe, she closed her eyes, leaned in, and kissed him. She felt cool bone underneath her lips, but then it changed to flesh, and they broke apart.

_The facade!_ She thought.

"You don't need that." she said, and he smiled ever so slightly.

"I know," he said shlyly "but, I want to be able to kiss you..."

His lips met hers, and they kissed tenderly. His hands circled her waist, and she reached up around his neck. She kissed through all the pain and resentment, and he met her with an innocent and childlike joy. When they stepped apart again, he was looking at her nevously.

"What happens now, I mean with us?" he said.

"I don't know," she replied, leaning into him "but I promise you I didn't just do this because I'm upset. I... I really care for you Skulduggery, I just need time to think."

"I love you Valkyrie, I really do. However, if friends is all we can be, then that we shall be, but I won't forget this. Thank you for showing me I'm not a monster."

Calmly, he got up and drove away, and Valkyrie went home to sleep. Despite her pain, she slept instantly.


	3. Their Solstice

Valkyrie rose just after dawn. She looked a state, with dark hollows under her eyes and raw, red skin from the sea wind the night before. Without even thinking, she began to dab on the tiniest amount of make-up, just enough to look human. After-all, Fletcher would be here to pick her up soon….

Oh. He was going to be here soon, not knowing that she'd seen everything that happened between China and him. Not knowing how she'd over heard China laughing about how it was almost their year anniversary. Not knowing how she'd kissed Skulduggery….

She'd kissed him. She wouldn't, couldn't think of that yet. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him, but there was one boundary that couldn't be breached, one respect in which they were too different. It would never work, but oh, how she wanted it to.

She gave her appearance a nod of approval. This wasn't really about beauty, it was about deception. Fletcher couldn't know anything was wrong, not while they were in her house.

She tapped her mirror, and ignored her reflection completely. She'd learnt the hard way you should never swap memories when upset. Because you were upset, you clung to the reflections memories, clung to Stephanie Edgley. You forgot who you were, forgot who's life was who's. She wasn't Stephanie anymore, despite how she felt.

Stepping lightly out of the window, she made the air cushion her fall and walked to the pier, taming her hair with her fingers as she did so. This was were she always waited for Fletch. To her surprise though, the Black Bentley was already here, purring softly. He was never usually this early.

Walking over, she slid into the passenger seat. "Morning." she said.

He returned her greeting in a slightly cheered voice. Then he ducked, as if embarrassed. Valkyrie realized he thought his happiness was…. Inappropriate.

"Skulduggery Pleasant." she said, forcing a smile into her voice "I forbid you to go all solemn on me. I need normality, even it involves your idiotic delusions of grandeur."

He acted wounded "Me? I'm the most modest skeleton I know, and I'm the best at it too."

Valkyrie felt a weight leave her shoulders. How easy this to and fro between them was. after they'd bantered for a while longer, then she turned and faced him. His sentence died instantly.

"What is it?" he asked gently

"I… Fletcher will be here soon, and I'll have to tell him what I saw." she paused, there was no point in lying to him "I'm scared Skulduggery. We've been together for so long, I don't know if I can do this by myself. I mean, I know I don't love him anymore, that part of me died when I saw how he'd been lying to me, but not being with him… It's something I don't know how to do."

She finished in a rush, embarrassed. How could she explain what she felt? It was just, after so long she couldn't picture life without him, whether she hated him or not."

Skulduggery leaned back in his seat. That was what he did whenever he mulled over a case; it was his thinking position. After a while, he shifted to look at her.

"I'll tell you whats going to happen. When Fletcher gets here, your not going to be the heartbroken girl I see now. Your going to be the fighter I know and-" he faltered the tiniest bit "love. The one who has destroyed countless villains, and saved thousands of lives. The one who has the strength to protect her family, and the strength to overcome pain." His gaze was constant, his belief absolute. "You're going to be Valkyrie Cain, the one strong enough to get through this. Your going to calmly tell him what you saw, and what you want to do with your relationship now. Then, depending on what you say, you're going to either get him out of my lovely car or let him stay. I stress, it's up to you."

She nodded. He was so caring, even in the face of his own rejection. In truth, she didn't know what she was going to do yet. On impulse, she leaned over and hugged him tight, And he returned her hug gently.

"Thank you." she whispered.

He nodded, then she felt him sit up straighter, and his expression set.

"Valkrie," he said under his breath "Fletcher Renn is here."


End file.
